Merely Freshmen
by What's-Yer-Offer
Summary: <html><head></head>Reuploaded! Minamo is head over heels in love with Yukari, her best friend and roommate. Sober Yukari never speaks of relationships. Drunk Yukari loves her. Explores one of my favorite headcanons of how the two teachers became a couple. rated for adult themes.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This will be great guys. College Yukari and Minamo. What could go wrong? **

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>How they had gotten home from the bar was a wonder. College and all it's freedom was, apparently, too much for half of the pair to handle. As Minamo helped her friend into their shared dorm, she couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. Hopefully this "Let's get wasted!" attitude of Yukari's would wear off as the semester continued. So far, two of their Saturdays had been dedicated to the bar.<p>

She just hoped it wouldn't become a regular thing. She didn't have the time, money or patience to deal with drunken Yukari on a weekly basis. The more responsible of the two closed the door behind them and locked it so they were safe for the night. She turned around and Yukari was in the middle of trying to yank off her shirt.

Minamo groaned, "Do you really need to-"

"You said I could once we got to the dorm!" Yukari whined, her hands clutching the end of her blouse. "It's hot, dammit!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts!" She interrupted again. Yukari pulled the clothing over her head, revealing a surprising lack of bra.

Minamo let out a squeak and quickly turned her head. "Y-Yukari!"

"Oh come on, nothin' you haven't seen before." Yukari stripped out of her jeans as well. "Much better."

The tomboy tried to keep her breaths calm, though her face was on fire and her heart pounded. "At least get into bed or something, Yukari." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

Yukari looked over at her flustered friend, who was staring at the opposite side of the room. She smirked, but let herself fall into Minamo's bed.

"Not in my bed!"

"Cuddle with me!"

Minamo felt a nosebleed threatening. "N-No way, Yukari."

"Please?" Yukari turned onto her side and watched Minamo's fist clench and unclench.

"Do you really think that's appropriate?"

"Like I care," Yukari nuzzled the side of her face into Minamo's pillow. But then her eyes shot open and she practically gaped at the other woman's figure. "Wait a second!"

"W-What?"

"You don't think I'm attractive…" She said quietly,

Minamo turned around at how broken her friend sounded, "Come on, it's not that Yukari."

"Yes it is…" Yukari's lip jutted out pathetically. "You wouldn't even look at me."

"I-I'm respecting you." She kept her eyes averted, "There's a difference."

The drunken woman grumbled, "But you still won't cuddle with me."

Minamo frowned. "Why do you want to cuddle?"

"Cuz you're hot 'nd I'm lonely."

"That's not a good reason." Minamo kept her tone chiding as she sat at her desk across the room. "Besides, I think I need to read from my textbook."

Yukari whined, "Nyamo!"

"Go cuddle your pillow or something." She said, trying to remember if she really _did_ need to read for any of her classes. Then she heard her best friend sniffle.

"Yukari, kami-sama…" She said under her breath as she prayed that Yukari wasn't-

A half muffled sob echoed in their small dorm room. Minamo felt her heart sink and her defenses completely collapse.

"Don't start _crying_." Minamo begged. She felt like bashing her head against her desk.

"I'm not crying." Yukari muttered out between low whimpers.

The athletic woman repressed a sigh. "Come on, Yukari..." Her roommate tried, in vain, to stop crying. It appeared to be too late. The waterworks had started and there was no going back. Finally, after one last pathetic bawl, she broke. "Okay, okay."

And she felt _awful_ for indulging in her own and drunken Yukari's fantasy. Guilt threatened to overwhelm her as she stripped into her pajamas. Her best friend, who she had a crush on since they first met, was beyond tanked. Minamo tried not to think of it as taking advantage of the situation. After all, she would gladly wait until sober Yukari wanted to cuddle._  
><em>

But. When would that ever happen?

Once in a tank top and shorts, Minamo sighed and turned around to face her roommate. Yukari's eyes were glazed over but had apparently been (intently) watching her change. She felt her face heat up again.

Still, Yukari was in her arms as soon as Minamo slid into bed. She felt her heart try to pound out of her chest as she hesitantly wrapped an arm around her roommate. She rested her hand on Yukari's bare shoulder and felt the other woman nuzzle sweetly into her neck.

"Minamo..."

She suppressed a shiver at the feel of Yukari's hot breath against her skin. Minamo closed her eyes, content, and burned this moment into her memory. The earth shattering feeling of being _close_ to someone, Yukari's unbelievably smooth skin against her own, the way Yukari kept trying to snuggle closer, how exquisitely peaceful she felt._  
><em>

The arm around her waist moved, slowly, until Yukari's palm lay flat against her abs. Then ever so deliberately began to caress her. Minamo could've burst into flames at how intimate it felt to be touched so casually by her best friend.

"Nyamo?" Yukari's voice went quiet again. It scared her.

"Y-Yeah?"

The hand on her stomach balled into a fist. "I love you."

Her heart exploded with happiness, with a longing to hear the words from a sober Yukari. Everything stopped as her mind repeated those words again and again for her pleasure and pain. How should she respond to a drunken confession?

"Nyamo?"

Her voice sounded hoarse. "Yeah?"

"It's okay that you don't love me." Yukari gave a miserable sigh.

Minamo's hold on her best friend tightened. She tilted her head down and had the best view of Yukari's messy hair. She wished to kiss the crown of her head gently, to say the words that she had wanted to say all along.

She wished she were brave enough too.

Instead, Minamo turned her head and swallowed back the words she hoped to say one day.

Eventually, Yukari would show interest in her when they weren't drunk. Maybe then, Yukari could give her an honest confession. Until then Minamo kept her heart locked away. She refused to put herself in a situation where she would _ever_ regret Yukari.

Minamo would wait patiently. For now, she had this stolen moment.

* * *

><p>If she were being optimistic, Minamo could say she got around three hours of sleep last night. That might be stretching the truth though. After taking about thirty minutes to find a comfortable enough position to fall asleep in, her brain wouldn't <em>stop.<em> Every time she tried to close her eye, she imagined how they'd act in the morning.

Her heart hoped that Yukari would remember everything. Minamo would wake up to Yukari half on top of her, probably grossly drooling on her. But her eccentric friend would awaken and realize what she said last night. She hoped Yukari would say them again and again.

But then her brain also tortured her with a more probable scenario. Yukari denying anything that happened. If Minamo had the nerve to bring up what happened last night, Yukari would laugh it off and say she was just drunk. She didn't mean it.

Just about the time she managed to calm her brain, Yukari's stomach decided to expel the poison from her body. Luckily, her foolish friend merely _rolled over _her to get out of bed and run to the bathroom.

Minamo, rudely awoken and in a daze, followed her friend to hold Yukari's hair out of the way as she painted the toilet bowl. Yukari brushed her teeth, but then found it necessary to also take a shower.

Being the good friend that she was, Minamo caught _maybe_ thirty minutes of rest before Yukari came bounding back into bed. Naked. And with wet hair.

Minamo would have _none_ of that, so she forced her (moronic) friend to put some pajamas on and she would dry her hair. Afterwards they had to go through the trouble of finding a comfortable spot again and well.

That night had been a horrible mess.

So when her alarm clock began to go off at 9 in the morning, the snooze button was forcefully smashed. At the second alarm, the clock was unplugged all together.

When the athletic woman finally _did_ wake up, she was surprised to find herself alone in bed. She had figured Yukari would be the one sleeping in. Groggily, she sat up and looked around their room. No sign of her roommate.

With a sigh, Minamo ignored her aching heart in favor of getting out of bed to start the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Take what's yours and leave the rest._

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Classes were starting to get hard, professors were unloading paper after paper and projects on top of tests and, well-<p>

Come Saturday, Minamo was ready to join her friend in "Relaxville." However, she insisted Yukari and her stay in the dorm instead of going out to the bar. Her wish came with a price.

She had to match Yukari drink for drink, otherwise they'd go to the bar _forevermore._ They had made the agreement over two hours ago. So when Yukari returned with their drinks, Minamo had put in a movie. The more eccentric of the two set the pace to: Make Minamo Regret Taking this Deal. While her plan did backfire to an extent (Yukari is a lightweight), she could care less cause she was _gone._

So Minamo watched her roommate drunkenly dance to the end credits of that romantic comedy. It had been recommended to her by a good friend, but they had just spent two hours getting wasted and laughing at the movie. The plot, as she remembered it anyway, was about a man, who looked like a prowrestler, who had to cross several hundred miles on horseback to rescue some woman. She remembered something about snakes and there might've been a well.

She had been a little distracted with petting the carpet through the entire movie.

"Nyamo!" Yukari spun and held out her arms, "Nyamo!"

The slightly less drunk woman looked up at her friend, "Yeah, Yukari?"

"Dance wit me, ya know, like-like on the movie."

Minamo raised an eyebrow, "Like… That couple?" Her words were slow.

"Dance wit meeee!" Yukari held the last syllable. Then she stopped spinning and put a steadying hand on their couch. "Woah. Dizzy."

"You should… Maybe calm down." She tried to stand up to help her friend, but ended up plopping back down. After one more failed attempt, she began giggling. "I can't- I can't get up Yukari…"

That made Yukari double over laughing. Through mostly closed eyes, she watched Minamo try to roll to her feet. Her friend couldn't stop snickering long enough to get up off the floor.

And it went like that for a while.

Minamo would try to stand up, only to start cackling and fall back down. Eventually it became too much and Yukari fell to the floor. Her sides ached, painfully. Still, she continued giggling. The athletic woman rested her back against the couch, since she felt exhausted, and watched Yukari crawl towards her.

"H-Here. I'll help ya up,"

The English major crept closer. Too close apparently because she couldn't remember why they were laughing or what they were doing. She could only focus on her best friend's beautiful gray eyes.

Minamo chose to stare at Yukari's lips instead.

"Yukari…" She sighed.

Her mind was racing, but she could not form coherent sentences. Yukari was too close. Dangerously close.

Yukari's nose lightly traced her own. Her hot breath warmed her cheek. Should she be letting this happen? She's the responsible one, after all. She couldn't take advantage of her friend like this!

"Yukari, maybe you shouldn't-"

She did anyway.

She expected the drunken kiss to be sloppy and awkward. She was pleasantly surprised with how gently (how not wet) Yukari's lips brushed hers. Their lips moved experimentally. Very nice, Minamo concluded.

The tomboy wasn't prepared to feel Yukari's hand brush her cheek to push her hair behind her ear. It sent shocks down her spine. She leaned into the kiss as her friend ran a thumb across her cheek.

"Nyamo…" Yukari breathed out her name. She moved her body closer, wrapping an arm around her roommate's waist.

Minamo wasn't exactly sure what to do with her own arms. She settled for returning the one armed embrace and letting her other hand run up and down Yukari's thigh. Their kiss became more intense. She could taste the sake on Yukari's tongue. It's was becoming hard to breathe, but in a good way.

Her eyes lazily opened when she felt Yukari get to her knees. She sat up taller to keep from breaking their kiss. Her eyes fell back close once her best friend was straddling her. Yukari's hands pulled at the short hair at the base of her neck. Her own hands roamed up and down Yukari's back.

"Nyamo…" Yukari pulled back to kiss down Minamo's jaw and neck.

Minamo rested her head against the couch to give her better access. As her best friend sucked and nipped at her sensitive skin, she dug her fingertips into Yukari's back.

Then the eccentric woman grinded into her ever so slightly. It was enough to make both of them groan. Yukari trailed her hands down Minamo's front, taking care to lightly grope at her breasts before easing cold fingers under her friend's blouse. A quiet moan escaped the athletic woman and Yukari decided that no other sound could be as lovely.

Yukari captured Minamo's lips again as her hands rubbed up and down her roommate's sides. Trying to coax a little of her best friend's wild side out, Yukari took to frantic, wet kisses. The change of pace was a success. Minamo matched her passion, her hand roaming Yukari's back.

Smirking into their kiss, the brown haired woman tugged at her friend's blouse. Meanwhile Minamo's brain and heart threatened to explode. She broke the kiss, telling herself to stop while she was ahead, but her shirt was pulled off not a moment later. Their dorm was actually kinda cold; even though her face felt like she was burning.

"Damn, Nyamo." Yukari looked at the woman she was straddling. She reached around to unclasp Minamo's bra. "You're so freakin' sexy."

"Yukari," Minamo shuddered out as Yukari rained kisses down her neck and chest. "Are you sure you want to-"

Her question was answered when Yukari's hand slithered into her pajama shorts.

* * *

><p>Minamo turned her head into her pillow and was <em>instantly<em> aware that she was going to be battling intense nausea all day. She hadn't thrown up in months though, so she was determined to keep her record. Her stomach did flips, while her head throbbed in sync. The room felt like it was spinning and she squeezed her eyes shut. At least she had all day to recover from her hangover.

Then the arm around her waist drew her closer.

Oh. Shit.

Yukari's smooth leg was hiked over her hip and her new lover's head rested on her chest. She could feel the small pool of cold drool, just like she had imagined it. Minamo slowly rubbed her roommate's back just to enjoy the bare skin underneath her fingertips. Judging from Yukari's snores, she was going to be out of it for a while.

Their lovemaking had been _quite _enjoyable, but did it count since they had been drunk? What if Yukari regretted it?

Her heart argued back. Yukari had been the one to initiate everything last night.

But what if she had just been lonely? The thought left her cold.

Yukari _wouldn't_ do that to her. No, Yukari had said she loved her.

They had to talk about it today. Somehow. Maybe she should just wait for Yukari to wake up? That'd be a good time...

But it was already, she twisted her neck to look at her bedside table, eleven. Minamo shifted slightly. There was no way she could go back to sleep.

She could do with a shower. She _really_ didn't want to get out of bed though. Maybe Yukari would forgive her if she went out to get them breakfast? _Winning plan of action._ She felt awful as she slid out of bed, but then just sweatdropped as Yukari turned over and hugged her pillow. With a small smile on her face, she gathered some clothes to change into after her shower. Her heart might beat out of her chest by the end of the day, but she was going to ask Yukari what she wanted.

Unfortunately, by the time she got out of the steamy shower, Yukari was nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't want to take the dramatic route. Maybe I'll post it as an omake, but I wanted things to be nice and simple. **

**Anyhow, still more to come for the Azumanga fandom. **

**I don't own anything.**

Minamo relocated her study efforts to the campus' library after waiting on Yukari for an hour. There was no point in sitting in her dorm, perking up at every sound in the hallway. She had too much homework to complete. If her mom had taught her anything (her mom taught her everything), it was that school came before emotional turmoil and/or interpersonal anxiety.

Focusing on her work was the only problem. But even if it took her all day, she would finish what was required of her.

* * *

><p>When Minamo returned to their dorm room, she was surprised to see Yukari curled up in a ball on her bed. Why was it always her bed?<p>

"Yukari?"

The other woman gave a long suffering sigh. She rolled onto her stomach, laying in a plank position.

Minamo set down her bag and books by the door. She examined her friend worriedly as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Are you okay?"

Yukari sighed again and shrugged her shoulders pathetically. "Cuddle with me?"

The athletic woman bit her lip. "We need to talk,"

"Talk with me in bed." Yukari rolled onto her side and held her arms open. "Please."

Feeling weak, Minamo eased herself into Yukari's arms. Yukari wrapped an arm around her waist and rested her head on Minamo's shoulder. The dark haired woman felt her heart race. She closed her eyes and focused on matching her breaths to Yukari's. She had been thinking all day of what she would say to Yukari, but suddenly none of her scripts seemed appropriate.

"Am I a horrible person?" She felt the question whispered into her shoulder.

"Yukari… No, of course not."

"But Minamo," Her grip tightened. "I didn't mean to go as far as I did last night."

Her heart cracked. Minamo struggled to ignore the pain, "We were drunk, I mean-"

"I can't do this Minamo." Despite her words, Yukari tried to bring their bodies closer. It left the athletic woman's mind in a whorl. There was a moment of tense silence before Yukari cracked. "I love you, okay. Not as a friend; _I love you._"

Minamo could tell by her friend's grip that Yukari thought she'd be completely horrified by the confession. No, she was soaring. Grinning, she said "I-I love you too."

And it was that easy.


End file.
